heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kali
, also known by the codename , was a Second Generation Faith Organization Object.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Etymology (whose name means black one) is a Hindu goddess, wife of Shiva, associated with time, change, power, creation, preservation and destruction. Design The Kali has an air cushion propulsion device. Its laser beam main cannon includes a cylindrical excitation system larger than the cannon’s barrel, and it also has a Gatling system containing several giant cannon barrels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 8 Technology The Kali is a second generation Object equipped with a laser beam main cannon and an air cushion.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 4 Besides its main cannon, the Kali has a killer microwave irradiation device that emits a huge amount of radar waves in every direction. These waves are powerful enough to roast nearby birds and are also capable of heating up the outer shell of the heat resistant onion armor of an Object to a faint orange from seven kilometers away. At thirty kilometers, there is a risk of it negatively affecting the human body. At ten kilometers, death is guaranteed and one’s blood might even boil despite being inside a warship. Milinda Brantini suspected the device had been officially labeled as a radar because of the international criticism the Faith Organization would receive if it was registered on paper as an electromagnetic weapon meant to cook people alive. The microwaves are not sent uniformly in three dimensions, it’s more like a two-dimensional disk, so a diver that stays five to ten meters underwater is able to avoid being cooked alive.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 9 They also double as anti-radar ECM,Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 10 but both its anti-personnel use and its ECM qualities are just to disguise its true purpose, providing power to its magnetism defense system.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 18 It is also equipped with a gatling gun system that is used to deploy five-meter spear-like buoyant objects. It can shoot these spears at a rate of eight thousand per minute, exceeding even an Object's anti-air lasers saturation level. The spears sporadically emit extremely powerful magnetism, but it isn’t all of the spears all the time. Which ones activate is randomized, but there are always three of them emitting magnetism. The powerful magnetism bends the paths of plasma, electron beams, coilguns and railguns. This randomized prevents the enemy from analyzing the magnetic pull and correcting its fire trajectory.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 12 The spears have a cluster electromagnet like the ones used inside plasma cannons or to protect JPlevelMHD reactors, and a trumpet opening that concentrates the magnetism in a single direction instead of letting it scatter in every direction using the . The spears obtain the power needed for the magnet to bend an Object's main cannons wirelessly through microwave power transmission using a twenty cm plate,Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 16 and they communicate with the Object by using an infrared emitter. In order to shield itself against laser beams, the only weapon not affected by its magnetism defense system, the Kali produces unbreakable bubbles by mixing a special rubber adhesive with water and scatters them around to bend away any light that hits them. Specifications *Class: Ultra-high Output Electromagnetic Wave Suppression Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation Amphibious (At full strength only in naval battles) *Length: 120m (Standard gatling deployment) *Armor Material: 2cm x 500 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion system *Top Speed: 530km/h *Main Armament: Laser beam cannon x 1 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, killer microwave irradiation device, disrupting buoy gatling launcher system, laser beam distortion bubbles, etc *Main Color: Black Chronology Judgement -195℃ The Kali approached the city of Lost Angels by crossing the Indian Ocean, a deployment that could threaten the Legitimacy Kingdom's fleet stationed nearby doing research in the stolen Sarasvati, leading the intelligence division of the Legitimacy Kingdom to try to obtain more information about a term they had run into during the battle against the Garuda, Nataraja. Upon its arrival, it began fighting the Baby Magnum, who was trying to prevent it from getting closer to the Legitimacy Kingdom's fleet or the city of Lost Angels, as the Kali was irradiating a field of killer microwaves that would prove deadly to humans. The Kali also used its gatling gun to deploy several thousand metal spears. After the discovery of the Nataraja by the divers of the intelligence division, Quenser speculated the Kali's true goal was preventing the Legitimacy Kingdom from noticing the Nataraja by using the microwaves and the water vibrations caused by the Objects fighting.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 11 The Sarasvati joined the battle, providing covering fire for the Baby Magnum.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 17 Quenser and the intelligence division managed to turn the randomized three-body problem of the Kali's defense system into a restricted three-body problem by analyzing the random switching on and off of the spears and arranging the three that would switch on into the vertices of an equilateral triangle. This allowed the Baby Magnum to properly analyze the magnetic pull and correct its firing trajectory, scoring a clean hit on the Kali. The Kali responded by sinking the Sarasvati.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 19 However, Quenser had made the intelligence division scatter electrified powder coating taken from an allied aircraft carrier in order to create a dust collector. The powder covered the spears' antennae for receiving power, turning the microwaves receivers into reflective mirrors, effectively focusing all the microwaves back into the Kali, which was quickly melted and sunk by its own weapon. References Category:Objects